mystrianfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiel
Tiel is the white wizard of water and one of the few known users of the psychic style. Background Tiel was born and raised in a hidden dragon village until sometime before the start of the story, when said village was attacked by Yovanians. During the attack he was separated from the other refugees and became lost. Being so young, he had no idea where any other hidden villages were and found himself unable to return to his society. He quickly discovered the anti-dragon bias that had forced the villages into hiding in the first place, and gained a great sense of secrecy, revealing his dragon form only to those close to him. Shortly after, he decided to take revenge on Yovania for what they had done to him and his village by overthrowing it. As the years passed and he learned to cope with being alone, though, the reasoning and motivation behind his goal changed more towards a protective instinct over those that Yovania hurt. Eventually he learns of four ancient artifacts supposedly capable of stopping any force- the elemental spheres. His search for the elemental spheres is what begins the story. Personality Tiel is competitive, empathetic, and occasionally goofy, maintaining a positive outlook on life. Despite his bright demenour, he has described himself as continuously fearful of his future, stating that one of his greatest fears was to someday "turn his back and walk away from a stranger in need- a stranger that could very well have been his closest friend." Hissecondary goal of creating an absolute utopia is implied to have taken root due to this fear. Though he gets along well with others, he can sometimes be hot-headed and argumentative. He is also loyal and gains far more motivation out of protecting others than he does protecting himself. Abilities Tiel possesses the lineal ability known as the psychic style, which combines the elements of fire water and air to produce its own energy. At the beginning of the storyline, Tiel's only true magical telent lay in his telekinesis, with which he could levitate himself and other small objects. Even so, he continuously tried using energy blasts to attack with, despite their near ineffectiveness, as he believes he has to train in all areas to become stronger. This strategy at first appears to hinder him, but later on his work pays off and they become as useful as his telekinesis. Though his sensing skills are also more powerful than the average person's, without something or someone to augment his power it is rendered almost completely useless- only being able to locate those he knows well when they are close by. Later on in the series he also displays telepathic powers, allowing him to enter another's mind for a variety of effects. Despite its apparent weakness, it is soon discovered that it is in fact his most powerful ability, though it is almost entirely defensive, preventing him from falling under all but the most powerful illusions and preventing mind control almost in its entirety. At the end of the first book, during the time when he possessed the ether element, he temporarily gained the power to merge his three psychic style traits (telekinesis, ergokinesis, and telepathy) to allow him to control magical energy. He is also skilled in hand to hand combat and seems to practice a martial art similar to aikido. As is common with water elementalists, his ability to adapt is unusually strong. He has commonly been shown to use his powers in unusual but effective ways. Also, due to his dual heritage, he has the ability to use the four main elements in addition to the three dragon elements (fire ice and lightning), granting him greater versatility than most. His ability to learn complicated processes and ideas has also granted him the ability to repidly learn new abilities. Quotes *I fear. I fear all the time. I fear for the future. That I will someday stand still and refuse to move, that I will someday grow complacent and rest while there is still good needing to be done, that I will someday turn my back and walk away from a stranger in need- a stranger that could very well have been my closest friend had a butterfly not flapped its wings a hundred years ago. Trivia Tiel's psychic style is considered to be separated into three parts: Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Ergokinesis (energy manipulation) See also * The White Wizards External links Category:Wizards